Courtly Love
by Asanra
Summary: T/M and it`s set in medievil times. Marron is a servent and Trunks is a royal prince. Its A/U and a little OOC! R&R (Final ch re-posted) I re-did the last chapter cuz I didn`t like it ! Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ..bleh bleh bleh

Author`s Note: Ok guys,this is new new story. It`s T/M (due to plea`s of you loyal readers) and it`s set in medieval times. It is also A/U and some of the people may be OOC. You all know I can`t upload during the week,but I`ll prolly write a few chapters to this and my other fic (_opposites attract_) during the week. So review and check out my other story if you haven`t already :) Tell me whatcha think about this! Thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter!

She had been given to the royal family when she was about eight as a gift to the king. It wasn`t that her parents didn`t love her,but they were desperately poor. 

If she had stayed with them,the family would have starved to death. 

When the king had first laid his eyes on her,he couldn`t help but think about how weak she must be. She was no more than a tiny,scrawny girl with dirt on her cheeks. 

He had accepted her as a gift,intending to use her as a laundry servant or a kitchen aid.

Now,nine years later,she had developed a strong back and strong muscles. Her face was no longer covered in filth and she took pride in her health.

Over the years,Vegeta had taken a liking to her,as had most of the rest of the castle. He no longer called her 'girl' but he addressed her as 'Mare'. But not to imply that she was like a horse. More so because she didn`t mind and it was close enough to Marron. 

Marron and Vegeta`s children got along quite well. Much better than the royal children and any other servants in the castle. 

Whether that was because she had earned their respect or because she was just an amazing person was anybody`s guess.

Lately many knights had come to call for Marron`s hand in marriage. Vegeta,however,had sent them away, almost treating her as if she were one of his own. He wanted the best that should hap to come after her. Not just anyone who thought she would please him in bed.

Vegeta knew her and he knew she was better then that. 

Bulma,the kingdom`s queen had been pushing for her son to get married and produce grandchildren for her and the kingdom. 

Vegeta didn`t try to push him,for he knew the pressures of finding a mate and having the title of 'king' placed on his shoulders. 

His theory leant more to 'nothing but the best' for his son,much like that of how he felt for Mare.

Many princesses had been coming lately to meet and possible win the prince`s heart. But not one seemed to get through to him. He barely noticed their presence. 

While they were there,he spent time with Mare as he would on any other day. And the princesses would leave with heavy hearts and broken expectations. 

But this didn`t bother him,for he was Trunks,prince of Zeblon. And he knew what he wanted out of life. If only what he wanted wanted him back. 

Author`s Note: OK that was sorta just an intro-type thing so I could get it posted before tomorrow! REVIEW!! Please please! I need them! I breath off them! I live off them! :) Tell me exactly whatcha think about ti!Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	2. The way things are

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own this stroyline and any characters I create

Author`s Note: Ok,thank you to those who reviewed (if any of you did) and keep them coming. I`m going to Baltimore over spring break,so I don`t know if I`ll be able to post `cause I`ll be volunteering at some office. Anywho,keep the reviews coming!

The two walked down the hall and into the courtyard. He had another princess here to try to win his heart,but her efforts proved to be in vain. He walked with his dear friend,who didn`t try to act like something she was not.

And she knew what she was. She knew her place in life. She would remain a servant until King Vegeta decided to send her off and marry her away. 

Although she carried herself like a noble,she was treated like dirt by foreigners to the court and guests. Whether it was because she was so close to the prince or because she was none other then a servant girl;she didn`t know. Not that she cared though.

She looked at the prince. He was deep in thought,much like she had been a second ago. 

He seemed to feel her eyes on him and looked at her. 

"You can`t avoid them all forever,you know."

"Yeah...I know..but I can try. And we can spend everyday together and be happy." He took her hand. How long had things been going on like this around here? It felt like forever. 

"You know..this won`t last forever either,as much as we try to make it." 

He stopped walking and turned to her. He looked in her eyes. She was not naïve and did not try to avoid the inevitable. If she was telling him all this so that he would it accept it,it would forever be to no avail. 

His mind knew. His mind knew that what they were doing was against all tradition and the consequences would be severe, should they get caught.

But his heart was stubborn and refused to give in. This was the stuff that stories are told about. He would not succumb to the norm. 

"But it _will_ last forever,Mare. Nothing they could do would make me stop loving you." He hugged her. "You and I are real. We are the same. We are one." 

Her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him. How he wished he would never be able to lose that alluring stare she gave him sometimes. 

He could smell her hair. Her skin. Her whole body was intoxicating to him. 

He was jealous. Jealous that she had been born a peasant. Able to marry almost anyone she wanted. Anyone who was at the same social level as herself. Which,in her case,it included dukes and such. But not a prince. 

He knew very well how many men had been coming to ask for her from his father. But his father refused to give her to someone who would not love her. 

He couldn`t help but think that his father knew what was going on and was trying to make it hold out for as long as he could hold Bulma at bay. He knew that Vegeta had married his mother through a forced marriage. 

He wanted so bad to kiss her and they were out in the open,so it would have to wait for nightfall when they could be together alone. 

Yes,at night the darkness would cover their sins and they could be. 

Author`s Note: Ok,I think I really like where I`m going with this story,so please review and Tell me what _you_ think! Tell me where you want this to go. I may already be going there,but lets see who knows! :) Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	3. Together

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own this story line,so don`t be a bad word

Author`s Note: Ok,I`m getting some pretty good feedback here and that inspires me to write faster :) (Example: today is Tuesday and it`s the third chapter I`ve wrote since Monday morning) . So,keep them coming! Enjoy the chapter!

She slept in a small room with five other servants. The lifestyle wasn`t bad for a servant. Not for these five. King Vegeta had his servants that he grew to adore,like Mare and others that he had grown to loath,like a young man about Trunks` age named Todd. 

It was cold at night and the servants didn`t have much to cover up with. Mare didn`t complain. She generally wasn`t in bed with the others for very long. 

Usually,very late at night,Trunks would come and get her. If any of the other servants woke up,he told them that he needed her to help him lift something in his room. Or some other cheesy lie. 

This night was particularly cold. It was snowing outside the castle. She shivered under her blanket. She closed her eyes,trying to sleep,if it would possibly make her warmer.

She felt soft lips kissing her neck and she opened her eyes to stare into the beautiful ones of her love. He smiled. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered,barely audible. "Ready?"

She nodded. He held out his hand and helped her up. They quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind them silently.

They tiptoed down the hallway to his room and slipped inside. She walked over to his bed and sat down. She was more tired than she thought she was. 

He walked over to her and straddled her lap. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She put one hand on his face and one behind her to support herself. He had one hand on her tiny waist and the other next to her`s on his bed.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Whenever she looked into them,she always found a kind of sadness that he seemed to keep hidden in them. 

He looked directly into her eyes. They were so bright, so alive. But they were scared too. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "I love you. Don`t ever forget that,okay?"

She nodded and forced a tiny smile. "I love you more though,and I always will." 

She stood up,pushing him off of her in a way. She started to walk towards the door,as if to leave when a strong hand pulled her back. 

She was spun around and looked into the smiling face of a young prince that she had fallen in love with so long ago. "You`re not getting away that easily." He started to nip at her neck and kiss her. 

How could she resist him? She kissed him passionately and began to nibble on his ears,knowing that his ears were his weak spot. 

They were about to lay down when there was a knock on the door. Mare ran onto his bed and under a rather large heap of blankets.

Trunks straightened up,tried to look tired and answered the door.

"Sir,The king wishes to speak with you right away." The servant told him,sounding important.

"I`ll be down in a minute." He closed the door to look at Mare,who was peeking out from under the covers. 

He laughed at her. " I gotta go,sweet." He walked over to her and kissed her. But I`ll see you in a while I`m sure." He smiled at his love. He put on a clean shirt and left. 

She left not long after him. She checked the halls before creeping back into her room.

Author`s Note: Ok,that took me a little longer than I had hoped because of my anatomy portfolio that I had to turn in.Anywho,tell me what ya think! It inspires me! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	4. Big Plans

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,so don`t be a butt :)

Author`s Note: hey guys! Sorry this took so long,but I just got back from Baltimore today and I had no access to a program where I could upload stories. Anywho,I hope you all had a great week and I`m gunna try to get the next chapter to Opposites Attract up as well! Review and enjoy!

"You sent for me,Father?" Trunks walked into the throne room.

Vegeta turned to face his son,whose face was somewhat red. "Yes,I just thought I should inform you that there will be a ball in three nights` time. Mare will help me to set up,however,she will also have permission to attend as a member of the court."

Trunks smiled widely. "Really?" He had never seen Marron in a dress,but imagined how exquisite she would look. Then he thought about how many other guests would be thinking the very same thing.

Vegeta saw the concern on his son`s face. "Trunks," He paused. How could he say this without breaking all tradition and still let his son know that he knew how he felt. "...Marron..she needs more than our castle has to offer to her. True,you two are best friends,and that will never change...but she needs to live for herself too. She needs to get out of this place before she can experience life."

Trunks looked at his father. The man knew his stuff...but he was just babbling on to keep Trunks calm. The reason the ball was being thrown was clear as glass:to get him married and distract him from his one true love. "Right..well then..is that all? I think I`m gunna go back to sleep."

Vegeta smiled weakly and dismissed his son. 

Walking down the halls,Trunks was determined to keep Mare by him as much as possible the night of this ball. 

The next two days flew by. True,Trunks wasn`t able to spend as much time with Marron as he`d have liked to,but he spent evenings with her while the two of them watched the sun set in the black sky that seemed to be filled with diamonds when the moon came up.

The morning of the third day,Trunks was more than busy trying to decide what to wear,as well as trying to imaging what Marron would look like. An angel,he figured. She looked like Heaven on earth in her normal work clothes,so this would be a most delicious treat.

Meanwhile...

Marron was busy decorating the enormous ballroom. It wasn`t`t so hard as it was frustrating. There were too many options that King Vegeta had left to her. The colors,for example. He had told her to pick the ones that she thought would look nice.

As anyone who knew Marron would guess,she chose red and black,her two favorite colors. The centerpieces for the tables were large black marble dragons and unicorns. 

After more than nine hours of working on the room,she was finally finished. She still had an hour and a half to get ready,but she wanted to look stunning,so she ran to the servants quarters so that Ariella,a fellow servant could help her to get ready. 

By the time the two girls were ready,Xander and Tobias(another couple of servants) had swung by to escort the two,rather attractive,ladies to the ball.

Trunks wanted so badly to escort Marron,but that would have raised eyebrows and put sparks to tongues. He had escorted his sister,Bra,but they parted ways once they arrived in the central ballroom.

He fidgeted nervously next to a group of princesses while he waited for his Marron. The girls tried to flirt with him and coax him into a dance,but he insisted that he wasn`t`t feeling good. 

Then he spotted her and all Heaven must had broke loose.

Author`s Note: Ok,again,sorry that took so long,but I really do have big plans for this story,and I don`t have very many reviews yet,so PLEASE review! Tell me what you think! :) Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	5. This magic moment

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own any characters that I happen to create and this storyline too. Don`t be a bad word :P

Author`s Note: Hey guys! I just thought I would try to get at least one more chapter up tonight,so I guess we`ll see how it goes,eh? So sorry to leave you all hanging. Old habits die hard,right?Anyways,thanks so much for reviewing and keep it up (It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside). Anywho,enjoy the chapter and don`t forget to review!

He couldn`t believe his eyes. She looked more beautiful than any other woman or girl in the room.

She had her long,silky blonde hair pulled back into a luxurious plait with twisted tendrils falling into her face ever so delicately. 

She wore no make up,like these other girls,but her long eyelashes hardly needed any help to be so drawn-out and,although they were the faintest blonde,they stuck out and shone like diamonds.

He looked at her dress. Gosh,it was lovely. It was a dark red in color and was down to her feet. It was very simple,but it stood out from any other dress. It was a corset top,which was very popular,although most girls chose not to wear red,as it was such a bold color. 

He couldn`t see her shoes,but figured there was a bit of a heel on them,for when she walked up to him,she was nearly eye level with him..when normally,she was about 3 inches below eye level. 

When she walked up to him,he took her hand gently,as if he could break her by being too rough and kissed it sweetly,like a butterfly landing on her hand. 

She looked up at him and smiled. He looked incredible handsome,not that she ever not attracted to him. He wore nothing to special,not wanting extra attention.

"You look absolutely fabulous." He said quietly in her ear."I bet every girl in here is green with envy." He began to lead her around the room.

"Yes,because I am the only girl here who is walking next to the prince and holding his hand." They walked over to a table and sat together. 

She looked at him intensely. She wanted to kiss him so badly,but her instincts told her it would wise to be social,not sexual. 

Under the table,he rubbed her leg with his hand. He knew she was cold. When ever she was cold,her skin turned a light pink color.

He found it to be rather cute and teased her about it usually."You ok?" He asked her under his breath.

"Yeah..just a bit chilly." She didn`t have the layers of slips under her dress that the princesses all had. He took her hand and rubbed it,trying to warm her up,if even just a little bit.

The frost had settled in heavily and much snow had fallen. He didn`t want to risk her being sick. Not when a simple bug could kill someone so easily.

He scooted his chair so that he was behind her at an angle. He pulled her close to him and held her to help keep her warm. 

She looked up at him with her sapphire blue eyes. It was then that he realized the multitude of how in love with her he was. He would give his very life so she would be happy.

He wrapped his arms around her once more and rested his head on her cheek. It was dangerous,true,but he decided to steel a quick peck on her cheek.

He looked back up at her."Sorry..I couldn`t help myself." He smiled.

She smiled back and it was wonderful.

King Vegeta sat on the throne with Queen Bulma,surveying the ball. It was going nicely,except for the fact that Trunks hadn`t left Mare`s side. 

A young man approached the king cautiously."Your Majesty? May I have a word with you please?" The young man walked up the steps towards the king.

Sensing no danger,the king nodded and followed this new fellow outside.

"Pardon the interruption,Your Majesty,but I have a bit of a proposition for you,regarding the rather beautiful blonde girl with your son in the next room."

Author`s Note: Ok,I know,another cliffhanger,but I can`t help it! :) I`m sorry,but I`m gunna really start concentrating on this story! I have much grande plans for it :). As always,review and tell me whatcha think :)!~

Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!

  
  



	6. An interesting proposition

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,so don`t be a butt

Author`s Note: OK,I`m liking the feedback that I`m getting. Thank you so much. I will try to post one more chapter before tonight,but no promises because I have a lot to get done before I go back to school tomorrow (bleh)! Anywho,enjoy the chapter and tell me what ya think!

"Marron? What about her?" King Vegeta was somewhat interested,but showed no signs of it.

"Marron is her name? Beautiful. I was just curious about if she has a mate. A love. A husband." Vegeta gave him a questioning look. The newcomer smiled. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Goten Son. I live in the next kingdom over; Siphlon. The king there,my father instructed me to come to this..." he searched for the word. "matchmaking ceremony."

Vegeta looked at him. He had met this boy when he was very young. He would never be king,that title would go to his older brother,Gohan Son. The Son`s had a spotless reputation. They were a bit unorthodox at times,but they ruled with superiority.

"Are you aware of the fact that Marron is not royalty. She is a servant here,however,she is greatly loved."

Goten smiled."It doesn`t matter to me what status she is. She`s incredible beautiful. The best looking girl in the ballroom."

King Vegeta smiled. "Marron has a place in my heart,as well as many others. Do you think that you could love her like we do here?" Vegeta tested him.

"I know I could. And I know,that,unlike your son,I am permitted to love her. " 

Vegeta`s smiled faded.

Goten pressed on. "I have heard rumors that your kingdom may never have another king. That Prince Trunks will never see princesses. He has no interest in them whatsoever. Did it ever cross your mind that,maybe Marron`s presence has something to do with your problem?" He was being brave,for King Vegeta was known to have a bit of a temper.

Vegeta looked at him. How could he know? Was it truly that obvious? He had known about Trunks and Marron for some time now. He didn`t care,so long as Bulma or the kingdom didn`t find out.

"I am willing to take Marron off your hands. Prince Trunks will not have her as a distraction anymore. Of course I will allow her to visit him and your court will be invited to my kingdom often." He saw Vegeta hesitating. "Marron hasn`t been given the chance to live. She doesn`t know what it is to love. I can show her."

Trunks and Marron walked outside onto the back balcony. They looked up at the stars. Trunks found the brightest one and pointed to it. 

"That one`s our`s." He whispered into her ear before stealing another quick kiss on her cheek. 

She looked at him. She had such beauty in her. Her expression was full of love. "The stars shine brightest only in your eyes." She whispered back. 

He smiled. She smiled in return. She loved him so much. She couldn`t help but feel that their happiness wouldn`t last much longer. That they had been blessed to be able to love each other this long.

She rested her head on his shoulder. This was too good to last forever.

Author`s Note: Ok! I already have the next chapter planned out in my head and,not to ruin the surprise,but I`m going to attempt my first lemon,so pleas be gentle and tell me what you think!~ I`m gunna try to go write that chapter in about another hour! Review and tell me what ya think :)! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	7. The first time

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Ok,I really wanted to get this chapter out,so I hope you guys appreciate it :). Keep up the reviews and tell me how you feel about this whole thing! Oh yah-* warning-lemon(dare I say PORN) alert! * Enjoy the chapter!

King Vegeta shook hands with Prince Goten. Marron would be leaving to live with him in two days. Vegeta decided to let Trunks and Marron spend a lot of time together before she left,however,he thought it would be wise to not tell them beforehand,should they do something stupid.

Goten smiled,as did Vegeta. "You won`t regret this,Your Majesty. Neither will Marron."

Vegeta forced a smile."Hmm..well..I suppose I should go introduce you to her. But don`t expect too much." He paused."From either of them."

They walked back into the main room and into the crowd,people bowing as the king passed them. Vegeta looked around to find his son,finally spotting him outside with Marron resting on his shoulder.

He motioned towards them and Goten followed as he walked outside. 

"Trunks.Marron. This is Prince Goten from Siphlon,about 50 miles from here." Vegeta introduced them.

Goten looked at Marron. God she was beautiful. Then he noticed Trunks glaring at him. 

Goten picked up Marron`s hand it and kissed it gently,but not as nicely as Trunks had done. "We don`t have them quite as lovely at home like they do here. It is nice to see a rose in a field full of weeds."

Although she was not interested,she blushed,because she was not at all stuck on herself.

Goten could feel Trunks` eyes burning into him. If he hated him this much now,it would be a little more dangerous to be around him when he took Marron. 

"Well,I really must go. I must go find my lodgings for the night and get settled in." He looked into Marron`s sapphire eyes. " I hope we shall meet again." With that,he turned and left,King Vegeta leading him.

"Of all the low-down,no good..." Trunks started to mutter under his breath.

She looked at him and smiled. She was truly touched by how protective he was of her.

"C`mon. Lets go for a walk." She took his hand and led him down the balcony steps to the courtyard. The crowd had diminished and no one noticed them leaving.

King Vegeta was still walking away with Prince Goten and Queen Bulma had turned in for the night.

They walked down to a small creek that ran through the castle and sat down in the gazebo that had been there for as long as they both could remember.

No one was around,so Trunks walked over to her and leaned over and kissed her passionately. She complied by putting one hand on his backside and the other on his face.

He lowered himself to where he was straddling her. He began to caress her breast as he deepened the kiss. She could feel his arousal growing on top of her,however,he was careful to keep from getting to aggressive.

They stood up and he took off his shirt. He began to softly kiss her neck and her shoulders,circling around her. When he was behind her,he kissed the back of her neck,moving the long golden plait from out of his way.

He put his hands on the back of her dress..Playing with the strings that held her corset top on her body.She reached her hand back and ran her fingers through his hair right before he pulled on the long red string and her top became loose.

He pulled the top of her body easily and turned her to face him. Her silky white skin shone like milk in the light of the full moon. She smiled shyly up at him as he took her in his arms and began to kiss her again. 

He began to fondle her breasts again,playing with her nipples. Her hands wandered over his back and his buttocks. 

He removed one hand from her chest and put it on her butt,and began to undo the fastener which held her long skirt on.

He got it and it fell to the ground with a soft crinkling noise. She was now completely nude. He looked at her,taking all her beauty in. 

"Now,Your Majesty,That hardly seems fair." She smiled up at him as he approached her. She had lost her shoes long ago.

"How is that?" He looked at her as he ran his hands down the length of her hips. 

"You still have these on." She rubbed his pants on his inner thigh,feeling his erection. She moved her hands up to the buckle and undid it,then pulled his pants off. 

He smiled and picked her. He carried her over to a lounge couch and laid her down. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked her,just above a whisper.

She nodded and smiled to show she wasn`t lying. 

He lowered himself onto her and began to kiss her. She pulled away and began to play with his hair. He put his head down and began to suckle at her breasts. She took the opportunity and began to lick and suck at his ears;his weak point.

He moaned slightly and lifted his head to look into her eyes. She had a modest smile on her face,but a smile none the less.

He kissed her face,then moved to her ears and began to suck on them and kiss them. She couldn`t resist this almost like he couldn`t. She opened her legs and he took the first opportunity.

He entered her slowly. He had no idea she would be this tight. She whimpered in pain as he entered her. They were both virgins,so it hurt both of them. Him because she was so tight around his muscle and her...well..because he was so large inside of her. 

"I know it hurts. I`ll try to make this as painless as possible." He whispered as he lovingly stroked her hair. 

She nodded in silence as he slowly continued entering her. He finally got all the way through and was inside of her. He laid his body down on hers,resting for a moment.

She was so tight around him,it almost hurt. But it was wonderful at the same time. She was breathing hard when he looked down at her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She forced a smile.

"You ready for more?"

"Yeah..I think so."

He lifted himself a little and began to pulse in and out of her. She moaned softly under him. A funny feeling in the pit of her stomach began tingle at her as it grew.

He moaned while pulsing on top of her. She was so wonderful to be inside of. "Marron." He whispered,barely audible.

He knew he would climax soon. He knew she was on the verge of doing that very thing right now. 

She moaned louder as she climaxed,setting his off. He released himself into her before collapsing onto her exhausted body.

He looked down at her. She was breathing very hard and had some sweat on her forehead,despite the cold. He brushed some strands of hair off her face and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much,Marron. You`ll never know because words can`t describe it." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you more,my love." She smiled up at him. He could tell she was hurting. Her body was still contracting and he could feel it because he was still inside her.

She moaned softly as he kissed her neck and rested his head on her bosom.

If only this could last forever.

Author`s note: Ok,that was totally the first lemon I`ve ever wrote. It wasn`t that easy :) ! Anywho,tell me if you loved it or hated it! I`m very open minded (just try to not make me cry) :) Thank so so much! And it means so much to me if you review for this chapter-it`s a mile stone for me :) ! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	8. The next day

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ,so don`t sue :)

Author`s Note:Ok,I got some pretty good feedback,so thank you all so much! I`m really sorry if I`m no good at writing sex scenes-I`m still kinda new to it hehe. Anyways,please keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter :)

He felt her sigh beneath him and the warmth of the rising sun on his nude back. He had found a blanket after they had made love and covered the two of them with it,but it must had fallen off. He looked down at his sleeping love.

She was so beautiful and at peace. God how he loved her. 

Then it hit him.

The sun was coming up-guards would start patrolling the courtyard soon. He gently woke her up.Her pretty blue eyes looked up at him sleepily.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered and kissed her forehead."We better get you to bed and uhh...clothed." As he said this,he looked at her body.

She realized she was still nude and she blushed slightly. "Yeah..you too,handsome."

He smiled and began to stand up. Then he remembered. He had fallen asleep inside of her. Surprisingly,she had grown tighter around him through the night and she moaned softly as he pulled out,somewhat aroused and therefore hard.

"Whoops." He smiled and helped her to stand. She stood and he kissed her. He helped her re-dress and straighten her hair a little.

He pulled on his pants and top before picking her up in his arms and carrying her up to the north wing,where her room,as well as his was.

She rested her head on his chest as he walked. The servants were all awake,but none were in the room,thankfully.

He laid her down on her cot and kissed her head before shutting the door quietly behind him. She was out as soon as her head hit the bed.

He went to his room,changed out of his clothes from earlier and laid down on his bed.

He fell into a deep sleep for about three hours,reliving the light in his dreams.

She was shaken awake not long after she had passed out by Ariella. "Hey sugar,wake up. We got some chores to do."

Marron opened her eyes sleepily and looked at her close friend. She smiled. "I`m up,I`m up."

The two walked outside after Marron changed and strolled around the courtyard. They picked vegetables and fruits from the gardens and carried them into the kitchen to have them cleaned.

Halfway into the day,Tobias approached the two lady servants."Hey Ariella. Marron." He smiled at them. Ariella couldn`t help but notice how sexy he looked today. " I have some bad news Marron."

He knew about her and Trunks,which was why he hadn`t asked to dance with her the night before. 

Her eyes darkened slightly and she frowned."What is it?" Somehow she felt that she already knew what was coming.

Author`s Note: Ok,hi! I`m proud! It`m Monday and I already got this done! Woo-hoo;go me! Well,I hoped you liked it! Review and tell me what you think and I`ll try to get some more chapters written,depending on the amount of homework that I have :). Thank you & until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	9. Bad News

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own the storyline,so don`t be a poop!

Author`s Note: Ok,I finished Opposites Attract,so I`ll have a little more time to work on this one before I start my next fic. Thanks again for all the reviews and keep them coming in `cause you guys are slackin here :). Review and enjoy the chapter!

He sighed. He didn`t want to be the one to have to tell Marron,but he knew that it wasn`t fair that she would simply be plucked from the castle without getting to say goodbye to her lover. "You met Prince Goten,right?"

She nodded. "Yeah..last night at the ball,why?"

"Well..he didn`t just come for some food and a good time. He came to find a girl. And he found one." He took a breath. "He talked to King Vegeta and now he`s...he`s going to take you with him Marron. You`re going to go tomorrow night." He looked up at her to see her reaction.

She wasn`t going crazy,because it didn`t come as much of a surprise. But on such short notice? And why hadn`t King Vegeta told her? She wouldn`t cry. Not yet.

Ariella took Marron`s hand."Does Trunks know?" She asked Tobias.

He shook his head no. "No one knows but us and the king." He looked at Marron. "Tell him. He has to know."

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you Tobias." He gave him a hug and Ariella and her walked down the hallway to find Trunks."

They walked around the courtyard looking for him,which turned out to be pointless because he was nowhere in sight. Finally,Marron decided to try his room. 

She walked up to the door and cracked it open so she could see if he was in there. Sure enough,he was lying in bed,dead to the world.

Ariella smiled at her as Marron walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Marron walked up to his bed and laid down beside him. She moved some of his lavender locks out of his face. God,how was she supposed to live without him?

She got on top of his stomach and straddled him. She leaned forward and looked at him,almost nose to nose. She smiled.

He opened one eye and looked at her. He half grinned-too asleep to do much else.

"Good morning,Sunshine." She smiled before kissing his cheek.

" 'Morning beautiful. Whatcha doin?"

"Sittin` on your belly." She smiled. 

He sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around her. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" He whispered in her ear before starting to kiss her neck.

"Yes. You have,in fact." She half said,half giggled. "So what do you have planned for today,other than sleeping?"

"Sleeping with you next to me?" He asked inquisitively.

He looked at her and she smiled,but it was full of sadness.

"What's wrong?"

She looked down. She sighed. "I`m...I`m leaving tomorrow night."

"What?" It wasn`t a demand as much as it was a question. "with who?"

"Prince Goten,I guess. I guess your father told him it was ok or something. I don`t think anyone was going to tell us,but Tobias told me." She said just above a whisper.

"We`ll see about this." He got up and walked to the door.

"Trunks! Wait a second!"

"What?" He turned around quickly.

"You`re...You`re not wearing any pants." She laughed.

"Well..."He looked down at himself before smiling stupidly."I guess you`re right,huh?"

"I am always right. Now put some pants on." She smiled.

Author`s Note;Ok,that was sorta short-sorry! I`ll try to write some more,but school has really been busy for me and dance had been taking up a lot of time. Keep the reviews up and have a super day :). Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	10. Counting Down

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note:Hey guys! I hope you all have enjoyed the fic so far! It will start getting juicy pretty soon. So,just to let you know,this will be a semi-long fic! :) Keep up the reviews and enjoy the chapter :)!

"Father!" Trunks burst through his father`s door. "We need to talk!"

"Oh?" Vegeta played innocent. "What about?"

"About you sending Marron to be with Goten! It`s garbage and you know it!" Trunks decided to be brave.

"You need to stop thinking about Marron. She isn`t royalty,therefore,you two don`t belong together." he picked up a picture of a young girl in a large pink dress. He handed it to Trunks. "This is Rose. She is very beautiful and...I suppose she is nice too."

Trunks threw the picture on the ground. "Thats just fascinating,Father. But I really don`t give a shit."

Vegeta looked at the picture on the ground and then at his son. "You should really be nice to her. She`ll be here tomorrow when Marron leaves. I suggest you spend some time with Marron as I`m sure you won`t be seeing her nearly as often."

"Like I`ll even get to see her at all!" Trunks shouted.

"Actually,Goten wanted to make sure that you two would be able to see each other once in a while. You should be thankful she`s going to be with someone who really wants her."

"...Yeah,in bed." Trunks muttered under his breath as he stalked out the door.

Marron was sitting in the courtyard with Ariella and Tobias when Trunks briskly walked up to them.

"What did he say?" Marron asked him,her blue eyes shining.

Trunks shook his head and took Marron`s hand to help her stand. "He told me that we`d get to see each other,just not nearly as often. ..And that a princess is coming tomorrow night before you leave." He cringed at the last part.

"Well..at least we`ll be able to see each other once in a while." Marron tried to look on the bright side,even though her heart was breaking. 

Trunks looked at her. Pain showing in both of their eyes,but love was there and it was somehow stronger. "We`ll get through this. I`m not sure how yet,but somehow I will get you back."

She forced a smile and he leaned down and kissed her. It didn`t matter anymore if people saw. He didn`t really care anymore if people saw.

They spent the remainder of the day dwelling in each other`s presence. That night,Marron and Trunks fell asleep in the gazebo in the garden. They didn`t fool around,but they were together. And for the time being,that was all that really mattered.

Trunks woke up first while the sun was rising. He looked at his sleeping beauty. He rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes. "How will I ever survive without you?" He said to her just above a whisper.

They stayed like this for about thirty minutes when Marron woke up and the two walked down to the small lake. 

Marron`s cut-off slacks were ripping,so she ripped them more to make them look like board shorts do today. The two waded into the water,careful of the snakes that lived there and just messed around. 

An hour later,the pair looked like they had been thrown in the water which was half true for Marron. Trunks had dove in after her. 

Laughing hysterically,they walked back up to the castle. They went to Trunks` room so they could change. (She always had clothes hidden somewhere in his room.)

Eventually,they walked down to the kitchen and Marron made him something to eat,while he followed her everywhere,keeping his hands around her waist. 

Only an incompetent moron couldn`t see that they were meant for each other.

Author`s Note: Ok,how was it? Good,Bad? Tell me! I hope you enjoyed it! Review!

Until next time! 

Pasta Raviolli~


	11. The final hours

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Hey guys! Someone threatened to send an army of broccolli after me if I didn`t update soon (You know who you are) :) So I decided I better,right? Also,people have been asking me to start a mailing list for when I update,so if you want to be on it,just review and gimme your e-mail :). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

That evening,she and Trunks sat in the main courtyard holding each other,waiting for fate,or in this case,Prince Goten,to tear them apart.

King Vegeta had insisted that they dressed formally for the occasion,which was why she was wearing a sky blue corset dress and he was wearing his black suit. 

She sat between his legs,as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and nuzzled her neck. The reality of it all had finally sunk in,and the tear stains on their cheeks were living proof of that. 

"Trunks?" Marron said softly. 

"Yeah,Marron?" Came the reply.

"Promise me you won`t forget about me when I`m gone. Promise me that if I ever come back,that you`ll still love me."

"Oh God,Marron. When I am not with you,I will have to be content dreaming about the time that we will again be together. That will be my foundation;thinking about you."

She looked up at him and smiled. It was genuine too. " I love you,Trunks. And it hurts my heart `cause I don`t know how to describe it,because my love for you defies definition."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her."I promise you,Marron. I will get you back here and we will be happy. I will write to you everyday and you`ll have a lot to read when I bring them to you,at least once a month."

She smiled at him and he rested his head on her shoulder. They watched the sun set on the lake,as Tobias,Ariella and another servant walked out towards them.

"Prince Trunks." The three did a half-bow. "Princess Rose is here to see you."

Trunks looked cynical. "Oh really? What's she like?"

"Well..to be completely honest,sir,she`s a bit of a....of an idiot." Ariella was relieved when Trunks smiled.

"I believe it." He looked down at Marron and she nodded."Tell my father we`ll be there shortly."

The three nodded and turned back towards the castle. 

"Well...are you ready to meet her?" Trunks asked his love.

"It doesn`t matter what I want. Besides,this is just like all the other times,only now you won`t have me to distract you."

"I know,you`ll be distracting me even more,because I`ll be so damn worried about you." He smiled at her. Somehow,he knew they`d get through this and would be together..he just didn`t know how."

Author`s Note: Ok,sorry that was so short,but I do have errands to run today :). Review and tell me what you think! Also,don`t forget about the mailing list! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	12. Saying goodbye

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,but I do own this stoyline,so don`t be a poop

Author`s Note: Ok,I`ve been really busy again,so I haven`t really gotten to work on this,but I am now :). I also have to write a short story,so I`m thinking of entering this one. What do you guys think? Anyways,sorry this took so long,and enjoy the chapter :)

The two walked into the main entertaining room to find a girl,a few years older than Marron,sitting next to a very tense-looking Vegeta. The girl looked up at Trunks and smiled. 

Her smile wasn`t real. He could tell almost right away. Her eyes didn`t light up like Marron`s did when she smiled and this girl`s smile definitely couldn`t light up a night sky. 

She stood up and walked over to Trunks and Marron. "My name is Rose. I presume you are Prince Trunks?" 

He nodded,but he didn`t smile. She looked from him to King Vegeta and back to him,then at Marron. 

"And who are _you_?" She asked Marron with superiority. 

"Not that it matters to anyone here,little girl." Marron talked as is she was speaking to someone only two years old. With that,she turned to leave. I t was bad enough Trunks would probably be sleeping with this girl. She wanted nothing to do with her. She didn`t even want to know who she was. 

Trunks reached out and grabbed her arm before she could get very far. "This is my closest and best friend,Marron,Rose. She`s leaving tonight,but she`ll be back at least every month. And I`m going to see her too."

Rose raised an eyebrow. This girl had to be a servant. By why was she wearing a dress nicer than her own? And why was she so close to the prince?

Ariella came into the room. It was so full of tension,one could cut it with a knife. "Prince Goten is here,Your Majesties. Shall I send him in?"

King Vegeta nodded and then walked out of the room for a moment. 

Marron looked at Trunks. "Well,this is it." She forced a smile and he nodded. 

He took her hand and slipped a small bracelet on it. It was made of a thin strand of gold,and a thin strand of silver. The strands looped around the other at some point,no matter what.

"These strands are us. Wherever one of us goes,we are still one. Look." He said as he moved one loop to the other side of her wrist,but they still were looped together.

She smiled. "Thank you. Its..It`s beautiful." She smiled a real smile. 

"Well...so are you." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. 

Rose stood in shock as she watched this ordeal. Thank God this girl was leaving. 

Vegeta re-entered the room with Tobias. They walked up at Marron and Trunks. "Marron,Tobias is going with you and Goten. He is going to make sure you are treated well,and if you are not,he will report it to me." 

Marron nodded and looked at Tobias. At least she would have someone she liked to talk to. 

Goten walked into the room,followed by Ariella. 

"You have good servants here,Your Majesty. Some of the best I`ve ever seen." He smiled. 

He turned his eyes to gaze at Marron. God she was beautiful. It was obvious why Trunks was attracted to her. He probably never loved her. But she must be fantastic in bed. He smiled at this final thought.

"Marron." He took her hand and kissed it. " You look incredibly exquisite tonight."

She smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you,sir."

He smiled. She was well-mannered too. "My pleasure. Are you about ready? King Vegeta has informed me that Tobias will be accompanying us." He looked at Tobias,who nodded. 

Trunks glared at Goten,who seemed to feel Trunks` eyes burning into his back. "Well,it looks as if you have a beautiful girlfriend,there,Trunks." 

Trunks grimaced at this remark. "Yeah..something like that. You better take care of my Marron."

Goten smiled,took Marron`s hand,and nodded. "Of course."

"Well then,we better get going if we wanna be back home by tomorrow night for the banquet..in your honor,Marron."

She forced a smile. Goten turned his back to her to say goodbye to Vegeta. 'I love you.' She worded silently to Trunks. 

'I love you more.' He replied. It killed him to see Marron with anyone else. Now he knew how she felt when he was seeing someone else. 

Goten turned back around and took Marron`s hand again. They walked over to Trunks and the two guys shook hands. "You are invited to my castle next month. Just send word of what time of the month so we can have a room for you." Trunks nodded. 

Marron turned to follow Goten out of the room,but then turned back to Trunks and threw her arms around him. "I`m going to miss you so much." She breathed almost inaudible in his ear.

"It will be ok. I promise. We`ll get through this. And I`ll see you next month." He kissed her neck quickly before kissing her cheek. He was dying inside,but he had to be strong for her. 

She lowered herself to the ground and walked out the door with Goten,silently.

Author`s Note: Again,I`m SOOOO sorry that that took forever! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please gimme feedback too. It makes me write faster :). I don`t know if I`ll be able to get out a chapter tomorrow, but I`ll try. I have a 4-hour dance rehearsal and then I`m doing a cancer-charity thingy all of Saturday night. Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	13. The plot thickens..

Disclaimer: You know the drill,blah blah blah

Author`s Note: OK,I told you I`d try to get another chapter out,so here it is :). Also,tell me if you want to be on my mailing list. Just give me who bunches of feedback! :) I love it! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) hehehe. Enjoy the chapter! By the way: This chapter is a little later in the time-frame (about 8 or 7 months) And things are starting to happen...

The sun shone brightly and hot on the carriage as it rode to Prince Goten`s castle. It was a long journey,but they were almost there. He had decided to leave Rose at home. How many times had he wanted to strangle her?

She was so rude and obnoxious. Since his mother had died,2 months ago,she had been even worse. Had Marron ever been like that? No,it wasn`t possible. 

He still couldn`t believe what she had been through. The poor girl didn`t ask for the cards she had been dealt,but most people usually don`t. 

She didn`t have a choice in this case either. She refused to turn the child away. God she was pregnant. The whole concept was just insane to him. He should have noticed earlier though. All those messages saying she was sick a lot and they didn`t know what was wrong until about 4 months ago,when her stomach started to swell.

He couldn`t wait to see her though. He didn`t care about Goten. She told him every time they saw each other that she still loved him very much and Goten was just another obstacle in their path to bliss. Somehow they would get away and Trunks would raise the child as his own. 

He or she would be a part of Marron. How could he not love it?

He looked out the window,the kingdom was starting to come into sight. It was a beautiful place,in all honesty. Clean streets and water,the people were kind. It was just an all-around relaxing place to be. 

He closed his eyes and pictured his beautiful Marron. A smile started at the ends of his lips and spread inward. He was so in love with her.

Half an hour later,the gates to castle swung open and his carriage entered. Marron didn`t run out to him like she used to. She couldn`t anymore though. She was so tired all the time and sick a lot too. She had been better lately though,which was wonderful news.

He was escorted into the main conference room. It was a huge room with a beautiful paining on the ceiling of clouds and cherubs. 

But even better was the sight of his Marron. It was almost humorous,seeing this small and fragile girl with such an enormous pouch-looking thing growing off her belly. 

She looked at him and smiled. It was her trademark. His whole world was better now. 

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey love. How`ve you been?" She asked him sweetly. 

"Eh..so-so. I`m better now though." He smiled at her. 

Goten entered the room. He smiled at Trunks. It was a shame that Trunks had been who he was. A prince. Otherwise,he would be able to love Marron like Goten did. 

"Trunks. So good to see you again. How`ve you been?" 

Trunks smiled. Goten was an okay guy. A bit of a bastard for stealing his love away from him,but he treated Marron like a queen. "I`m ok. Keeping busy. You know the routine."

Goten smiled in return,then walked up to Marron and wrapped his arms around her belly."Only a couple more months now. I`m starting to get excited. I`m guessing the baby will be a big little boy."

Trunks smiled as Marron just shook her head. 

"Well,I better go,I have a meeting with Father and Gohan. I`ll see you later. He leaned down and kissed Marron`s lips quickly,just for spite. 

He left the room and Trunks walked over to Marron and kissed her sweetly."I`m so empty without you. I want you to come home with me so badly." He rubbed her belly softly. 

"I miss you so much. Its so lonely here. I`m always with Tobias. Don`t get me wrong; The boy`s a great guy,but we get tired of each other,ya know? "

Trunks nodded. "I think we should have some 'us' time while I`m here. How about tonight after everyone else is asleep. I`ll meet you in your room at 1:00. Does that sound good?" He rested his head on her shoulder. 

She smiled and nodded. He kissed her neck sweetly. He had plans on how to bring her back to Zeblon;even if they couldn`t stay there long. 

Author`s Note: Ok,how was it? I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!!! Also,if you want to be on my mailing list for when I update,just tell me in your review! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!

  
  



	14. I have something to tell you..

Disclaimer: ...Do I even hafta do this anymore?

Author`s Note: Ok,We`re getting closer to the end for this,but there`s still quite a bit to come. Please please PLEASE tell me what you think! I really need reviews here! I wanna get at least 100 (More would be wonderful) before this story is over! Anywho,enjoy the chapter and remember to review :)

Goten had gone to bed about an hour ago. He was so exhausted from the meeting he had to attend. Marron almost felt bad for him.

She sat in her room,pondering what the night held in store for her. Hopefully,she and Trunks would figure things out and somehow get away from their troubles. 

She looked at the moon outside of her window. It must be around 12:30. Only half an hour more before she got to spend some time with her lover. 

She rubbed her stomach. Her unborn child was awake and kicking her pretty hard. She smiled as she thought of her baby. It wasn`t born yet,but she loved it already. She didn`t care about what other people thought of it. If it didn`t have any arms or legs,she would still love it. 

She wondered if anyone had ever felt that way about her. She thought of her parents. Did they know where she was now? Did they even care? 

It didn`t matter. This baby would be happy. Even if she had to die for it,this baby would live a fulfilled life.

There was a gentle knocking on the door. How long had she been lost in thought? She looked at her belly. Her child had fallen back asleep. 

She stood and walked to the door. She opened it and Trunks entered silently. He closed the door behind him and followed her to her bad. 

He sat down and instructed her to sit on his lap. 

She sat and he immediately turned her head to face his and kissed her with enough love to fill the entire world. And God knows the world could use a little love.

She broke the kiss and asked him,"So how are we gunna get away from all this?"

He put his hand on her stomach and seemed to be deep in thought. "Well..nothing until you have the baby and are in condition to move around a lot."

Her head was throbbing. It was so filled with thoughts that didn`t make much sense. She trembled,her lip quivering.

Trunks noticed at once. "Whats wrong?"

Somehow he always knew when something was up with her. Was it possible that they were soulmates?

"Huh?" She stumbled over her thoughts."Oh..nothing..just thinking. I just don`t know what we`re gunna do." She lied.

He looked at her suspiciously."Are you sure?"

A shiver worked its way up her spine. "I have something I have to tell you Trunks." She looked away. She could feel his eyes,full of concern,looking at her. 

"What is it Marron?" He took her hand and held it tight.

"It`s about the baby..." She trailed off.

"Uh-huh..." He waited,not wanting to force this out of her. She was having a hard enough time with it already.

"The baby isn`t Goten`s.." She looked at him,her tears brimming over the edges of her eyelids. " I should have told you a long time ago...but I ..I was scared..." She sobbed,stumbling over her words.

"What are you saying? Are..are you sure?"

"Yes." She whispered. " I didn`t have sex with Goten until I absolutely had to..which was only about 5 months ago...thats why everyone thinks that the baby is gunna be huge."

He pulled her into a hug,allowing her to sob into his chest. She had been carrying a huge burden on her shoulders. "How long have you known,baby?"

"Since I started to get sick. I`m so sorry I didn`t tell you. I was so afraid though."

"Shhhh. I love you Marron. We`ll get through this. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "Does anyone else know?"

"Tobias. He asked me;he knew somehow without me telling him. He won`t tell anyone though. I have his word."

"Ok...I think I`m going to be taking you home with me. I`m not sure how yet. But I`ll hafta work this out soon. I leave next week." He felt her nod her head against him. 

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "I`m going to be a daddy?"

She couldn`t help but let out a small giggle. She pulled her head back and looked at him. "Yeah..You`re gunna be a daddy."

He thought about this for a minute."Do you have any names picked yet? I mean..you may pop before I leave,right?"

She laughed. "I`m gunna _pop_? Thats a bit crude,but yeah. I haven`t picked names yet,because I wanted to tell you and I wanted you to help me."

He pondered over this for a minute. "Well,how about if I chose a boy name and you chose a girl name. And if we hates each other`s choices,then we`ll re-chose. Sound good?"

She smiled. "Yeah,sounds good."

He still couldn`t believe it. HE was going to be a daddy. A huge grin made it`s way across his face.

Author`s Note: Dun Dun Dunnnnn. The plot thickens here. So what do you think? I`ve been wanting to post this chapter since I got the idea while I was in Baltimore. Anyways review and tell me what you think of this little..'ordeal'! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	15. Help me...

Disclaimer:We all know the routine...

Author`s Note:Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I`m also starting a new story soon. It`s gunna be A/U and I think it`s gunna be Marron and Trunks,although I`m also considering M/G or M/U. I`m not sure..what do you guys think? Tell me :). And it will be a fantasy ficcy too :).

Oh and Son Beck-you were right about Marron`s baby :) hehe . Anywho,enjoy the chapter!

He walked back to his room in silence. He still couldn`t get over the fact the he,Trunks Vegeta Briefs was going to be a father. It didn`t matter that he was only 20 and Marron was only 18. They would be just fine. 

He knew he had more important things to worry about,but he wanted to think of a name for his unborn child. If it was a boy,that is. Cassius? Maybe Levi? Or how about Caleb? They were all nice names. Now that he had some,he had more pressing matters to deal with. 

Then it hit him..sort of... he had to leave promptly in the morning. He had to talk to Marron before he left,but he had something to discuss with his father. 

He sat in his bed,nervous as all hell,waiting for sunrise. When the sun finally rose and the rooster crowed,he got up and left his room. He knocked on Marron`s door softly.

There was no answer,so he let himself in. She was still sleeping silently. He walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead softly. 

Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled and squinted her cerulean eyes. "Morning." She whispered. "Whats going on?"

"I`m leaving." He saw the concern in her eyes. "I have an idea,and I think it will get us out of here and back home in Zeblon." He leaned down and kissed her quickly. "The carriage will be too slow. Is there a horse I can use?" 

She nodded."Yes,in the stable..."She hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Ummm..don`t use my main horse..he`s too much of a handful and he`ll give you trouble because you`re not me. There is a large chestnut gelding next to a large black stallion. He`s smart and fast."

"Ok." He kissed her quickly."I`ll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful." She said seriously. "My baby needs it`s big,strong daddy." She smiled before his face broke into an enormous grin.He leaned down and kissed her before running out the door and to the stables. 

He rode out of the palace without being noticed,although he wasn`t sure how. Marron had been right about the horse. He was intelligent and incredibly fast.

He got back to his castle shortly after nightfall. 

He sprinted to his father`s room and pounded on the door.

An angry Vegeta answered the door,more than irritated. "This had better be good." He muttered through clenched teeth. 

"..I`m going to be a father!" Trunks blurted out,not trying to watch his volume for the other sleeping people.

"What?!? Have you lost your mind?" Vegeta wasn`t sure what his son was talking about. It was only four in the morning.

"Marron`s carrying my baby. Goten thinks it`s his,but it`s not."Trunks paused,trying to figure out what his father would say or think.

Vegeta registered this new information. "Is she absolutely sure?"

"Yes..."Trunks nodded. Then he added the final touch. "You`re going to be a grandpa."

Vegeta`s face went blank."A..A grandpa?" A slight smile crossed his face.

"Yes..however Goten thinks that it`s his child...and Goku will take all credit in the grandpa department." Trunks paused. "I love her father. I love her enough that I mated with her. I need her. I need her here with me.."

Vegeta saw the emotion in his son`s eyes and knew that he was being sincere.

"Father,I`ve never asked for help in my entire life. Please..help me get her back home where she belongs."

Vegeta sighed."Very well,son. I`ll accompany you to Siphlon tomorrow. For now,however,go back to sleep. We will leave at daybreak."

Trunks smiled,and,for the first time in his life,he hugged his father.

Author`s Note:Well? What did you think of that one? I hope you enjoyed it! My sister just had her baby..like 2 minutes ago. Wow. Anywho,tell me what you think about this one,and what you want the pairings to be for my next fic. Also,if you wanna be on my mailing list,let me know,kay? 

Oh,and I just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this and reviewed! You guys are great and inspire me to write :)

Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	16. Truth be told

Disclaimer:Blah! Thats all I have to say about this!

Author`s Note:Ok,well,I`m getting some pretty good feedback here,so thank you bunches. Oh and I am home,but I had a lot of this story planned out in my brain when I was in Baltimore and couldn`t update (figures,right?). Anywho,so far,people have only wanted T/M for my next fic,so yeah,I hope thats what everyone wants,cuz unless I get informed otherwise,thats what it will be :). Well,I hope you enjoy the chapter and don`t forget to review!

She awoke the next morning with a heavy heart. Hopefully,Trunks would return by nightfall. She had told Goten that he had an emergency to tend to,but he would be back shortly.

He had only been gone for one full day,but it felt like much longer. She wanted him here with her when she had their baby. It would be very soon. 

She forced her dead weight out of her bed and into her bathing chamber. Her doctor had told her not to bathe as often,but she felt dirty,and didn`t heed his advice. 

She had plenty of time to think in the past hours,and while thinking,she had come of with three names for her unborn child,should it be a girl. Mackenzie was striking,although somewhat unusual. She also liked Cassandra. She knew that it meant follower of men. And finally,Alexandra. It was just nice to her ears. She would have to tell them to Trunks when he came back. 

She spent most of the day just relaxing. Goten wasn`t quite so interested in her now that she was with child. Whether it was because she would not have sex with him or just because he was busy was anyone`s guess. 

**Meanwhile...**

Trunks and Vegeta had left at dawn. Trunks was going on only about two hours of sleep,but he kept going strong. They had been riding all day and were nearly there. He couldn`t wait to see his love again. 

Truth be told,he had no idea what his father was planning,but he trusted him still. He hadn`t expected his father to help him. What he had done had broke all tradition,and Vegeta still wanted to make him happy. 

It was so unlike his father. He looked at Vegeta. He rode tall with no expression on his face-just his trademark scowl. 

They two rode in silence the rest of the way,which was only about 20 miles. When they rode up to the main gate,the doors swung open wide and welcomed them inside. 

The two dismounted and it took all the willpower that ran through Trunks` blood to keep him from running to see his true love and making sure she was alright. 

Vegeta motioned for Trunks to follow him to the main throne room,where,apparently,King Goku was awaiting them. 

They entered and King Goku rushed up to them,shaking Vegeta`s hand vigorously. "It`s so good to see you again,my good friend."

Vegeta forced a smile other than his evil smirk."Yes..well,uh...we have been rather busy."

"So,tell me;what brings you to our humble kingdom?"

"I`m going to be honest,Goku,you`re not going to like it very much."

Trunks was standing in the background,waiting for his father to bring him into the conversation. He knew better than to just in;it was rude. 

"We all know that Marron is pregnant." Vegeta waited for Goku to nod. "Truth is,she isn`t pregnant with your son`s child. It is my son`s child that she is carrying." He waited and looked at Goku for his reaction,whatever it might be.

"Ummm..Wow." Goku started to walk in a small circle. "Are..are you sure? Because Goten seemed pretty sure it was his child."

Vegeta looked at his own son. Trunks walked over to the very small group. "Marron didn`t have sex with Goten until about 5 months ago. She told me. And..we..well..we did before she left." He looked down somewhat ashamed.

Vegeta looked at his son and back at Goku. Trunks looked up at his two elders. If what he did was so wrong,he was willing to pay the price,as long as Marron didn`t have to pay for it. She already had.

Vegeta and Trunks watched Goku to see what he would have to say.

Author`s Note:Ok guys,sorry that was so short,but I just wanted to get it out :). Lemme know what you think!Well,I gotta go to school,so review please! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	17. Gettin away with problems

Disclaimer:if you don`t know the drill,then you haven`t been reading much,have you?

Author`s Note: Ok,I got in big trouble with you guys,so I will do my best to not do any more cliffhangers :). I quit my job yesterday,so I`m not sure when I`ll be writing next-probably tonight after I go job hunting :). Anywho,please review and tell me what ya think :). Enjoy the chapter!

Goku looked from Trunks and then back to Vegeta. "Ok,"He said in a whispered hush."Trunks,go get Marron and her valuables and leave. I`ll talk to Goten." 

Trunks nodded and ran out of the room in the direction of where Marron was. 

Vegeta looked at Goku with a puzzled look on his face."What was that all about?" 

"Because Goten didn`t want the baby. He thought it would make him have more responsibilities and settle down a little. I wasn`t about to say that in front of your son,though,he would have murdered Goten. "

"Why is that?" Vegeta asked.

"Because Goten was going to kill the baby and make it look like an accident."Goku said,ashamed of his son.

Vegeta`s face hardened at this. "He was going to kill his own child? Your son needs to be flogged,I` m sorry Goku." Vegeta shook his head.

"My son is very selfish and...well,he gets bored of girls rather quickly. After he knew Marron was pregnant,he started messing around with one of the servants..so don`t worry;your son isn`t the only one with strange taste. Although Marron isn`t your ordinary servant." He smiled at his old friend. Vegeta had experienced a lot of pain in his life,he needed a chance to relax. 

"Yes..well,what are you going to tell your son? About Marron,that is." Vegeta smiled back. 

"I`m going to tell him that she found out about his plans and fled back to your kingdom,where she told Trunks and he said he would murder my son if he ever came close to her again. ...Or something like that."

The two grinned at each other.

**Meanwhile...**

Marron had packed her things hastily when Trunks came into her room to get her. They went out to the stables as quickly as possible.

Since Marron was pregnant,she couldn`t ride a horse,so Trunks had to hitch up his carriage. He helped her get inside and kissed her reassuringly before taking the reins and urging the horses out of the castle and out of the kingdom forever. 

While Marron sat in the carriage,she rubbed her stomach. She was having some strong contractions and did not want to give birth in the carriage on her way home. 

"Shhh. We`re almost home baby. Please just hold on a little longer." She whispered to her unborn baby. She looked out the window as trees rushed by them. She laid her head down and fell asleep.

She woke up in a cold sweat. She didn`t know how long she had been asleep,but it was dark out now. It was warm weather,but she had the chills. Her abdomen was killing her,sending excruciating pains throughout her body. She let out a small cry of pain,almost inaudible. 

It was incredible how horrible the pains were. She tightly closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to keep her head clear. She felt the carriage stop and heard the crunching of feet on leaves that had fallen on the ground.

Trunks opened the door and climbed inside next to her. He kissed her forehead and looked at her before realizing that she was close to,if not already,being in labor.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. She replied by squeezing back,only much harder. He scooted closer to her and she opened her eyes and gazed at him.

He could see the tears in her eyes and they started to brim over. His love was going into labor.

Author`s Note:Ok,sorry that was so short,but I wanted to get it posted. So what do you think? I hope you liked it! Don`t forget to review! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	18. Surprises

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Hey guys,I`m getting some good responses,so keep it up,kay? :) Bleh,I didn`t find a job for sure,but I`m thinkin I`ll go to the mall and apply there. Anywho,keep the reviews coming and enjoy the chapter :)

He had stuck by her side through the whole thing,as terrifying as it had been. But now,13 hours later,he held his newborn baby girl in his arms,as Marron held their newborn baby boy in her`s. 

Trunks was crying. He was a daddy..twice! He wasn`t blubbering like an idiot,but he had tears racing down his cheeks. 

He looked down at his little girl. Her hair was long for a newborns and a soft color of lavender. She opened her sky blue eyes and looked at her father. He looked over at Marron. Her eyes were half closed,but she had a smile on her face. 

His son would be very handsome when he grew up. He had his father`s nose and muscled form. He would be very strong. His hair was as golden as the sun and his eyes were almost exactly like Marron`s. Her eyes were sort of glazed over. 

He looked out the window. The sun was starting to come up. He moved to be by Marron and handed her their daughter."C`mon,we`re going home." He kissed Marron and handed her their daughter. 

He stepped back outside and started to finish the drive back home. About four hours later,he was greeted by the palace guards,not even a mile away from the kingdom. 

"Your Majesty? Where on earth have you been? The king has been worried sick!" A young guard informed Trunks.

"Really?" His dad had never shown any concern for him;he was impressed. "We,uhhh..we had some complications on the way,but we`re alright now."

"Your Majesty?" The older guard started.

"I`ll explain it when we all get there. Would one of you drive the carriage for me though so I can sit with Marron?"

"Sure..." The younger guard said as he stepped up to the seat and took the reins. 

Trunks walked back into the pod of the carriage and sat next to Marron. "Are you alright?" He kissed her gently and took his son in his hands so that she didn`t have to hold both of their children at the same time. 

"I don`t feel very good,but it might just be from not getting any sleep. I probably just need some rest." She smiled weakly. "So what for names?"

"I had a couple..." He paused,"but they don`t seem to fit him at all." He thought for a moment. "What about Lukas?" He looked into her cerulean eyes to see what she thought of it and knew instantly when she smiled.

"Lukas is a very good name for him." She looked at her newborn son. 

"And what have you for names?" He asked her,smiling.

"I`m not quite sure...I had some very nice ones,but they just don`t seem to fit her right..How about Saphron?" She looked at him to see what he thought of the name.

"I think it suits her well." He smiled and leaned over and kissed his love. 

The carriage stopped moving and Trunks opened the door after handing his son back to Marron. The guards had left to the throne room,so Trunks helped Marron out of the carriage to introduce to the king,his new grandchildren.

Marron handed Lukas to Trunks and she carried Saphron up to the double doors of the throne room. 

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded yes before kissing Saphron on her tiny little forehead."Lets go see your Grandpa."

Author`s Note:OK,sorry that that was so short,but I wanted to get it posted ASAP! So what did ya think? P-p-p please tell me :). This story is almost over,but I think I`m gunna be starting 2 new ones when I`m done. The one I already told you about and then another one which will be set in ancient Greece. I just hafta decide pairings still..I`m thinking I may try B/V. Gimme feedback,please! :) Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	19. Meet Grandpa

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah 

A/N:Thanks to all of you who followed this story! I had to re-do this though,cuz it didn`t feel right ! Please review! 

She looked at Trunks and he nodded in approval. He pushed to door open to face Vegeta`s back,sitting in a chair. 

"I was starting to worry maybe something went wrong." Vegeta still didn`t turn around.

"Yes,well..everything is alright,Father. Just a minor delay."

"A minor delay?! You were gone half a day longer than you should have..."He turned around and his jaw fell through the floor.

"You`re a grandpa,now."Marron smiled as she handed her daughter to her new grandfather.

Vegeta`s eyes glazed over and became slightly blind from tears."Wh..What is her name?"

"This is Saphron." Marron smoothed the infant`s hair off of her face.

"And this is Lucas." Trunks said as he came into view,holding their son.

Vegeta looked from one child to another and then back to Trunks and Marron. "Two?"

They new parents smiled and nodded. "Twice as much trouble. I think you`ve got your work cut out for you,Father." Trunks smiled at his dad.

Vegeta looked at Marron."How long was the birthing process?"

She thought about this for a moment."About 12-14 hours. Somewhere in there." She smiled then yawned. 

Trunks pulled her into an embrace from behind and kissed her neck. It wasn`t very proper,but properness didn`t seem to be in order quite so much anymore. "I love you Marron. Have I told you that lately? "

She smiled shyly."Yes,I think so."

"I have a question to ask you,Marron. Can you been honest with me?" Trunks looked at his father,who was still looking at Saphron. Trunks shifted Lucas in his arms and pulled a small ring out of his pocket.

He handed Lucas to Vegeta,who looked somewhat confused,but understood at the same time. 

"Marron. I love you with every fiber in my body. You know me better than I know myself. You know the shape my breath will take before I let it out. I mean,I love you without knowing how,why,or even where from. I know this doesn`t make sense. We`ve been thrown about,but the heart has it`s reason`s that reason does not know." Trunks got down on one knee. "Marron,I would be honored if you would marry me and be my wife and my queen."

She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She smiled."Why is it I must climb one thousand miles to get to you,and all you have to do is smile and you have me? Of course I`ll marry you."

Trunks stood up instantly and picked her up and swung her around. "You won`t regret this."

She smiled and kissed his lips."I know."

Vegeta looked at his son and his new daughter. "When do you want the wedding to be? You can be wed in the large cathedral.

Trunks smiled at his father. "How about the 27th of September. That gives us plenty of time."

"Well,at least now you`ll have someone to keep you out of trouble."Vegeta smiled at his new family.

Trunks kissed Marron sweetly and sweeped her off her feet.

Vegeta looked down at his new grandchildren. He never knew he would feel like this for a complete stranger,but he did. 

The castle would definitely be more interesting and lively from now on.

A/N:Ok,I had to repost this and change it `cause I hated my other ending! Please review and tell me if you liked this one better! :) Thanks again!


End file.
